Star Wars: Before the War
by Herooftherealms
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Set 1 year before the events of The Phantom Menace. Follows Jedi Master Kylen Vess and his pilot Hajak Ross as they fight Sith and bounty hunters across the galaxy. Mostly original characters, but some Lucas characters make cameos.


**Prologue**

"Hyper drive disengaged," Hajak Ross said as the _Path of Light_ flew into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"We should arrive at the Jedi Temple in twenty minutes," Hajak said, turning his refurbished ZL27 pilot's chair to speak to his one and only passenger.

The ever present hum of the control console echoed throughout the bridge of the ship. Hajak found the hum calming.

In swirling brown robes, Kylen Vess nodded and made his way to sit down in the co-pilot's seat beside Hajak. "Good, I will contact Master Yoda and let him know we have almost arrived. "

Kylen switched on the comlink, and a projection hologram of Jedi Master Yoda appeared in the air in front of him.

"Master, Hajak and I have just arrived in Coruscant, it will be just a few moments before we arrive." "We have the holocron safely locked away in the storage hold."

The hologram fizzed as Yoda began to speak. "Hmmm, yes… good news this is." "Happy we are to know you have arrived safely." "Bring the shipment you will, to the council chambers…show you we shall, what the holocron contains."

Master Kylen was speechless for a moment. He recovered just in time to hear Hajak announce that they had arrived at the Jedi Temple. "M…Master, that holocron contains vital info and powerful Jedi secrets and knowledge from thousands of years ago." Kylen shook his head in disbelief. "I am honored to be able to learn from it."

The hologram of Yoda replied. "Yes, a worthy Jedi you are." "Our ancestors…proud of you they would be." "The right to the holocron you have." "See you soon we shall."

The connection was ended with a crackle, and the hologram of Yoda disappeared.

"Kylen, we have an incoming transmission from an unknown ID…should I patch them through?" Hajak asked turning to the now silent Jedi beside him.

"Yes, go ahead," Kylen said quietly. The Jedi Master folded his hands into his robes and listened to the call.

A crackling voice began, the man's words and heavy breathing resonated over the transmission. The call was broken up by electrical shorts and breaks in mid-sentence. "This is…. _Echo 223_ …under attack…Separatists… The call ended abruptly after the sound of a loud explosion.

Hajak stared at the flashing lights of the command console deep in thought. Kylen stood up and made his way to the back of the ship near the exit.

"Separatists…" "You know we have to help, it is my duty as a Jedi to uphold peace and protect innocen…"

Kylen was interrupted by Hajak. "I know you feel like you should help, but you need to deliver the holocron, and I need to refuel and restock supplies for our next outing." _This Jedi is a slave driver!_

"Master Yoda will understand, and I'm sure we have enough fuel to rescue _Echo 223_ and get back to the temple in no time at all," Kylen Vess said while adjusting the lightsaber on his belt. _Another busy day in the life of a Jedi._

"Just a second, why were we the only ones contacted?" "And why did _Echo 223_ call from quite a bit of ways from Coruscant?" "It might be a trap." Hajak said, running a hand through his short black hair.

Kylen nodded in agreement. "That's true Hajak, but what if it's not?" "What then?" "Do we just ignore a plea for help and continue on with our lives…or do we go rescue those people and bring the galaxy closer to peace?"

Hajak sighed deeply. "Fine, not like I have a choice anyways!" _Ah well, that's what I get for becoming friends with a Jedi AND becoming his pilot…a life of nonstop traveling and 'diplomacy' for this one!_

"That's the spirit Hajak", Kylen chuckled, "now let's go save _Echo 223._

Hajak radioed over to temple control that the _Path of Light_ was leaving because they had received an emergency distress signal from the freighter ship _Echo 223_ , and were going to investigate. Temple control granted permission and Hajak took the ship flying through the atmosphere of Coruscant back into dark and dangerous space.

Deep in space, orbiting the planet Tenrith was a massive battle cruiser named the _Dark Resolve._

A tall man dressed in red and green armor stood near the viewport on the bridge looking at the cargo ship _Echo 223_. According to the bounty hunter himself, he had planned this mission quite well. His employers would be quite happy when he retrieved the holocron from the Jedi scum. This would be a perfect trap, the man thought.

From across the bridge sitting in a high backed chair was the bounty hunter's closest confidant and comrade. Another bounty hunter.

Card Nilus stood up and meandered over to where his boss was staring out into space. _Jeez, he needs a vacation._

Yian Kells the bounty hunter heard Card behind him, and turned to face his fellow hunter.

"Estimated time of arrival Card."

"About 10 minutes captain, it's the Path of Light." "That ship has the holocron in it?" "You're absolutely sure?"

Yian waved his hand in dismissal. "Of course I'm absolutely sure." "Our employers gave a specific ship and the names of its occupants." "Jedi Master Kylen Vess, and the smuggler pilot Hajak Ross."

"You got it captain, what shall we do with the Jedi and smuggler?" "You said our employers gave us the option to either kill them or bring them back alive," Card said following the now walking Yian.

Yian glanced back at Card. "We will deal with them when the time comes."

 _Better give him the note._ Card reached into his dark orange jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Captain, this is for you." "From…the prisoner."

Yian took the paper from Card's hand. "Interesting, very interesting." "Go to the prisoner, tell him I will come to see him momentarily." "Perhaps he is ready to tell us what we need to know."

Card looked surprised. "Do you think so?" "Lord Sidious would be most pleased."

Yian glanced at Card. "I can't believe you work for that maniacal Sith lord." "Whenever did a bounty hunter swear eternal allegiance to anyone?"

"And you consider yourself not be maniacal?" "I would be careful what I say captain, Lord Sidious has many who would kill a man who spoke wrong towards him," Card said with a blank expression on his face.

Yian shot a dark look towards the younger bounty hunter. "Like you Card?" "If I were you I'd be careful too." "While you're on my ship, you serve me." "Don't ever forget that Mr. Nilus." "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go speak to _my_ prisoner."

Yian made his way off the bridge and on to the elevator at the end of a narrow dimly lit hallway.

Card cursed under his breath. "I might have to do something about him soon."

A small dark creature appeared from underneath Card's jacket. "Well well well, looks like Mr. Nilus is going to get his hands dirty!"

Card Nilus smiled wickedly. "I always get my hands dirty."

CHAPTER 1- _Echo 223_

The _Path of Light_ had made its way out of Coruscant, and was now on a direct course to the cargo ship _Echo 223_.

Master Kylen Vess stared out the viewport as Hajak Ross piloted through asteroids. Hajak hummed a tune from his gambling party days. A blue light flashed on the control console in front of Hajak.

"Incoming transmission from the Jedi Temple." "They are probably livid," Hajak said scratching an itch on his chin.

Kylen snapped into focus. "Sorry Haj, I was just thinking." "I'll answer it."

Kylen switched on the com. A hologram of Mace Windu appeared.

 _Oh no, not Windu. This is going to be rough._

Kylen fidgeted in his chair. "Master Windu, you're probably wondering why Hajak and I left in such a hurry."

Mace Windu replied with a no nonsense look on his face. "That would be helpful." "Your mission was to safely deliver the holocron to the Jedi High Council." "Now, you're flying around space trying to rescue a cargo ship that didn't contact anyone else but you."

"I know it sounds bad, but as Jedi…"

Mace interrupted. "As Jedi, it is your duty to obey the High Council and bring objects of utmost importance safely into the hands of the Jedi!"

Kylen shook his head. "Well it seems we have different views of how Jedi should be." "I'm not turning back."

Kylen shut off the com and took a deep breath. _I have to do the right thing, even if I get in deep trouble with the High Council._

"Haj, how close are we to the cargo ship?" Kylen asked the younger pilot as he contemplated on the course of action he was taking.

Hajak responded piloting the Path of Light out of an asteroid field. "Close, very close." "You better be right about this." "I won't lose my ship to a bunch of pirates!"

"Don't worry, even if it was a trap, we would need to arrest the pirates or bandits anyway," Kylen said glancing at the ever closing proximity of the cargo ship _Echo 223._

The pilot turned his head and looked at Kylen. "There are no Separatist ships here Kylen…"

Hajak stopped the Path of Light just in front of Echo 223 and initiated the docking process. With the Path of Light attached to the cargo ship, it was time to board and evacuate the people of the ship.

"I see that, but it's alright." "We need to see what's going on anyway." "Ok, you stay here with the ship, I'll get the people back here." "If I don't come back in half an hour, get the denizens of this ship to safety and leave." "Don't wait for me if I don't show," Master Kylen Vess said as he opened the door that lead to through the docking walkway and into _Echo 223_.

Hajak replied as he stood up and stretched. "No problem, you're a Jedi Master, you're practically invincible!"

Kylen spoke quickly as he made his way out the door. "If I was invincible, I would have to watch as my friends and family died around me…nobody wants that."

And with that, the Jedi was out the door and opening the secondary hatch to the cargo ship.

Hajak thought to himself for a moment as he shut and locked the ship's doors. "Family?"

In a few moments, Kylen arrived on a shaky hallway of Echo 223.

 _Darn, this ship doesn't have a lot of time left. The stabilizers must have blown._

The Jedi Master made his way through the hallway using the force to maintain balance. Kylen looked out the viewports along the side of the pathway: emptiness, darkness, loneliness. Feelings the Jedi Master thought he should never have.

When Kylen was young, his mother and father were killed by bounty hunters from Mandalore. Kylen was devastated by the loss of his only family. When he was twelve years old, the young force sensitive boy stowed away on a cargo ship headed to the Jedi Temple. When Kylen arrived, he was found by Master Mace Windu and brought to Yoda for questioning. Yoda sensed strength in the boy and decided to take him on as his own apprentice. For the five years, Kylen trained under the watchful eye of Master Yoda. When Kylen was seventeen years old, he took part in the Jedi Trials and became a Knight of the Order. Kylen eventually took on an apprentice named Jaris Brax. On a routine mission, Jaris was shot by a frightened civilian trader during a pirate raid. Kylen was traumatized by the sudden loss of his apprentice and closest comrade. At age forty one, Master Kylen traveled across the galaxy completing dangerous missions given to him by the Jedi High Council. Eventually, Kylen met the smuggler Hajak Ross at a cantina on Coruscant. The two hit it off, and became close friends. Soon after that, Hajak became Kylen's pilot, and the two friends have been traveling across the galaxy ever since. Weeks prior to the duo's arrival to _Echo 223_ , Master Kylen Vess was tasked with retrieving a holocron of utmost importance from an abandoned world. When _Speed_ (Hajak's old ship) arrived on the planet called Xerfon, it was attacked by droids that had been deactivated since the planet had been abandoned several years before. Kylen and Hajak made their way through the planet to the location of the holocron: In the belly of a giant metallic monster called the Hydroid MK. 2. After a grueling battle between Kylen and the Hydroid, Hajak flew his ship into the Hydroid and blew both the enemy and his ship into pieces. Hajak survived the explosion and made his way to Kylen, who had been knocked unconscious by the Hydroid. Hajak jerry rigged a communicator and called the Jedi Temple to come and rescue them. The Jedi High Council sent them to a planet called Rizon, to find a place to hide the holocron while the Republic forces there built them a new ship. Kylen and Ross couldn't go back to Coruscant right away, because there were reports of a massive fleet of bounty hunters traveling back and forth from Coruscant in search of the holocron. With the help and observation from Hajak, _The Path of Light_ was built. Kylen locked the holocron away in the ship and along with Hajak, made their way back to Coruscant.

The Jedi High Council chambers sat at the summit of the High Council Tower. Multiple windows lined the walls of the circular room. In the center, was a ring of twelve cushioned chairs for the members of the council. Each of the seats were equipped with a holoprojector that could be used when a council member was attending a meeting from a distant world. The chamber was ringed by a small corridor set between the inner and outer sets of transparisteel windows which granted a panoramic view of the cityscape. The hall was accessible only to the members of the High Council (or those granted access), and led down into the secured Jedi Temple Treasury Room. A dedicated turbolift ran up the side of the Tower to deposit Jedi summoned by the Council into a small larmalstone lobby which served as entry into the vaulted chamber. This turbolift was specially crafted with Force-inspired dynamics in order to accommodate Jedi of different species and size. The floor was decorated with a natural and circular motif symbolizing harmony and balance between the Jedi, the Council, and the Force. Incorporated into the five pillars spread around the room were the supports and wiring for the reception/transmission antennas that crowned the spire. These antennas were responsible for feeding data to Jedi Command. On this day, only three of the chairs were filled.

Jedi Master Yoda looked at the faces of both Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn, waiting for them to reply.

Qui-Gon spoke first, stroking his beard in though. "I think the boy has great potential." "He passed all the tests with swift and easy precision." "If anyone is qualified to be a Jedi Knight, it's him."

"Hmmm, how can you be sure he is ready?" "I have been watching as well, he seems to be a bit naïve sometimes," Mace Windu said, brows furrowed with frustration.

Mace felt that the young man was not ready to be a Jedi. Always saying that he is too 'naïve', or he is not experienced enough.

"Obi-Wan is ready!" "If you can't see that, then I don't know what to say." "I'm sorry…it's just that I saw a vision earlier that had two parts to it." "One version was…Obi-Wan dying…" "The other vision was Obi-Wan defeating an evil force user."

Yoda exchanged glances with Mace Windu. "Tell us your thoughts of the vision you shall."

Qui-Gon stood up and walked over to a nearby window, glancing out at the crowded busy city. "In the first vision, Obi-Wan has his apprentice braid." "In the other, he doesn't, and he has a different lightsaber…" "He needs to become a Jedi Knight if he is to survive!"

Yoda got up and made his way to Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn, come the time for Obi-Wan's trials will." "Visions you have had…may not be true, or true they may be." "Capable Obi-Wan is, die he will not."

Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda and bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm just very worried about my apprentice."

Mace spoke up as he walked to the door to leave. "Qui-Gon, it's not a good idea to become attached." "You should know that better than anyone…"

"What do you mean by that?!" "You mean my apprentices and Tahl?!" "How dare you!" Qui-Gon shouted in rage.

"Calm yourself you will…"

Qui-Gon's face turned a bright red. "I'm very sorry Master." "I feel that my emotions are clouding my judgment. "

Mace turned to Qui-Gon. "I know how you are Jinn…" "Keep your emotions in check."

And with that, Mace Windu opened the entrance door and was gone.

"Understand he does not." "Mace's feelings…long ago he lost." "Accompany you Obi-Wan will, lead him to Sith you must," Yoda made his way back to his chair and sat down, closing his eyes.

"Think I must Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Yes master." "I will go and get Obi-Wan and then depart for…for where may I ask?"

Yoda opened his eyes one last time before he fell into a deep trance. "Space."

A frenzied voice echoed over the intercom of Echo 223. Dangling and damaged, ceiling lights sparked with electricity. A quiet hum filled the hallway as Kylen made his way to the bridge. With a small whir, the door opened up. The Jedi walked through into what was the bridge, now it was a slaughter house. The silver floor was caked with blood and pieces of clothing. Several unrecognizable mangled bodies hung from the ceiling with adamantine cords.

This is terrible, Kylen said to himself, who would do such a thing?

Random beeps emanated from the control console at the front of the massive room. Bright lights shone over the console while the rest of the room was dark.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Kylen would have contacted Hajak, but they had both turned their comlinks off so they wouldn't be overheard by anyone. The Jedi silently made his way to the console. He looked down at the flashing lights and then at the viewport that spanned the length of the room. Suddenly a massive dreadnought ship appeared right in front of Echo 223. Bright lights shined through the viewport and into Kylen's eyes, blinding him momentarily. But a moment was all that the six heavily armed assassins needed. They leapt down on the unsuspecting Jedi, or so they thought. Kylen hadn't lived this long going on life or death missions for the Jedi. He was an expert swordsman, and his reflexes were honed through years and years of training. The second Kylen was blinded, he crouched low and ignited his lightsaber. He then rolled to a dark corner of the room as the assassins came down on him. The Jedi used the force quickly clear his vision. For a few moments, the assassins had lost track of the Jedi. Kylen used their momentary confusion to his advantage. He leapt out of his hiding spot lightsaber spinning. Slicing the arms off two of the attackers, Master Kylen speedily took out the next one with a force push. The assassins knew they had been sent to kill a Jedi, but not a Jedi Master. Forming into a line, the attackers activated their flame throwers, hoping to incinerate the Jedi. Kylen leaped into the air and spun around, throwing his lightsaber into the back of one assassin, and crashing down on another. The assassin got up quickly, but Kylen grab him and snapped his neck. The last attacker dropped his weapon and began to beg for mercy.

"Please, don't kill me!" "I was under strict orders to kill you!" If I didn't obey, I would have surely been killed!"

Kylen spat at the feet of the assassin in disgust. "You…who sent you?" "Tell me or you'll end up like your little friends.

The assassin wore red and blue armor, Mandalorian armor. Kylen noticed this and spoke.

"A bounty hunter from Mandalore huh?" "Let me guess, you were sent by…"

The bounty hunter interrupted Kylen. "A Sith lord!"

Kylen shook at the thought of Sith existing. "Sith haven't been around for ages." "You're lying to me." "I gave you one chance and you blew it."

The bounty hunter took off his helmet and began to cry. "Please, I was only trying to make a living for my family!"

 _A boy?_ "Why choose this life?" "There are much better ways to support a family then killing for profit." Kylen walked towards the defeated hunter and only stopped when he felt a wicked presence.

"Hahahahahhah!" "These are the last things you'll ever see." The bounty hunter reached for his blaster and put it to his head.

"No!" "Don't!" Kylen screamed rushing to the young man.

The Jedi Master was too late. The hunter pulled the trigger and a beam of energy went through his head, killing him instantly.

What an awful way to die… Why would he do that? Especially with a family.

Kylen turned just in time to dodge a swipe of a blade. A lightsaber blade.

"What?!" "Who are you?!" Kylen held his lightsaber defensively and look all around him until he spotted him.

"Hello Jedi."

The voice belong to a tall man dressed all in black. Across his tanned face was a dark beard and a scar that ran across his neck. The man held a lightsaber that shone with blood red energy.

"No, it can't be!" "A Sith?" Kylen steadied himself. _I thought they were all dead…_

Kylen shouted. "You!" "You made the boy kill himself!" "You are a wretched being."

"Said the man who slaughtered five men."

"They were trying to kill me!"

"No, they didn't have to die, or at least that's what some Jedi think." "But you're different aren't you?" "You sacrifice the lives


End file.
